College & Motorcycles: the art of giving up Bella
by Laraeliae Black
Summary: Edward, Bella, and Jacob have enrolled in college! Jacob finally decides he's over the newly married Bella.. but it's a progress in work. About Edward & Bella's ever evolving romance, and Jacob's new conquests and trying to avoid trouble... T for romance


Ok, first let me explain. This is supposed to take place after Eclipse... but the Carlisles and Jacob take over college! Jacob is attempting to retain his friendship with Bella (and tolerate Edward hehe.) Here goes nothing!

* * *

Jacob entered his intro to Mechanical Engineering class, and glanced around at the other students. Useless. He didn't even know how Bella had talked him into this.. this idea of going to college. But he didn't know how else to be near her, especially now that she had _changed. _She was no longer the soft Bella he had grown to love, admire, practically worship. She was now graceful, cold, and worst of all, not human.

He shuddered, and laid back in his seat. The professor started talking, and after an hour and a half, his first class as a college student was over. He immediatly called Bella.

"Hey Jacob!" His heart leaped a little bit as she picked up on the first ring.

"Well, you're now talking to an official college student."

"I'm so proud of you! I just came out of my literature in detective fiction class- I think it's going to be really great! How was yours?"

"Well," he laughed, thinking of it, "We're not exactly on motorcycles yet. We'll see how long I can hang on here..."

"Oh Jacob, stop it.. wait, are you outside the rec center?" Jacob looked up and saw Bella standing 20 feet away, waving her hand at him. He tried not to run for her, but instead met her halfway. Bella grabbed his hand, "Come on, we can't be late!" Jacob decided not to argue, but felt weird when he realized the hard thing on her finger pressing into his hand was her wedding ring. She really had moved on.

It was in that moment, running through the grass with the other students busily walking to and from class, that he wasn't meant to be with Bella.

He had lost. He loved Bella, and always would, but needed to find someone who could return feelings in the correct way. And suddenly, life seemed a lot better to be running somewhere.

* * *

When they arrived in front of a huge brick building, Edward was standing at the front, waiting for them. It was Jacob's first time seeing him since the wedding. He brushed the memory away- that had been one of the worst days of his life thus far.

Bella and Edward embraced, and he briefly kissed her cheek. Then, he turned to smile at Jacob. "Did Bella tell you what this is?"

Jacob forced a smile. He had only decided just today that he was over Bella, so it was hard to act "normal" around Edward. And he still smelled digusting, after all. "No, she didn't. She just kind of grabbed me and dragged me here..."

Edward glanced lovingly at his wife, who could obviously barely contain her excitement. "Well, if she didn't tell you, I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself. Let's go inside?"

The three of them walked into the building, and Jacob's eyes widened when he saw the immediate poster. It read, "The Indigenous Artist- Native American Art." Bella smiled at his reaction. "They have speakers too, next week! The exhibit will be here for the next month... the University made some pact last year with our state's government to educate everyone more about the history of our state."

Jacob smiled. Only Bella would think to reconnect him to his Native American heritage. This was only one of the many things to come that would begin the healing process.

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! _Sorry it's so short, but I got to go work on physics hw.. blah.

I'm really feeling good about this story- it'll be fun to write about their new adventures in college (maybe a visit to a sketchy canadian bar coming up? or jacob's potential love interests? ) please leave suggestions for improvement, or what you liked/disliked...

reviews really help inspire me, and i'd like to have this next chapter up in less than a week... help me lol!

lb


End file.
